


if i'm lucky i'll wake in your arms

by katyfaise



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: 2000 words of smut tbh, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8814805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katyfaise/pseuds/katyfaise
Summary: Even after Thordak falls, even after the Chroma Conclave is destroyed, even after Emon begins to rebuild and things seem back to relative normality, Vex still has nightmares.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captaintiny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaintiny/gifts).



> I've not written anything in so long, and this is my first work for this particular series and pairing so... this is rough. Just fair warning. Anyway, hope you enjoy and love to my dear Az for letting me yell at him at all hours of the day about perc'ahlia.

Even after Thordak falls, even after the Chroma Conclave is destroyed, even after Emon begins to rebuild and things seem back to relative normality, Vex still has nightmares. She tells herself that it’s normal, especially after everything that she’s lived through, but despite that fact, she tries her best to fight what stares in her face every night she goes to sleep.

It’s one fight that she just can’t overcome.

She dreams of the city burning, of people dying and praying for any sort of escape from their fate. She dreams of bodies lining the streets and the smell of charred skin filling her nose and ash filling her vision. Even worse, she dreams of her allies, of her friends, of her  _family_ , dead around her. It’s overwhelmingly real - their bodies broken beyond repair and leaving her all alone. All alone in a world she isn’t prepared for.

Her nightmare plagues her so much that she can feel the heat of the city on her body, drawing sweat to her heaving chest as she wakes with a fright. She can barely breathe, nearly hyperventilating as she tries to catch her bearings. Vex blinks quickly, her vision clearing as she clutches the blankets to her chest and she notices they are caught by the body beside her currently hogging them all to himself. Still trying to calm herself, she reaches for him and runs her fingers through the stark white hair on his head, sitting up as she does so.

Percy shifts in his sleep and Vex sighs finally, the small movement reassuring to her. She trails her fingers down his face, running along his chin and his jaw until her fingers brush his neck.

“Yes, dear?” he mutters in his sleep addled voice, eyes still closed as he questions her.

“I’m sorry,” she apologizes instantly, moving to pull her hand away before Percy reaches up and catches it in his own. Eyes open now, though he blinks his sleepiness away, he brings her hand to his lips and kisses her fingertips one by one.

“Another nightmare?” he asks, and in the small amount of moonlight that barely brightens the room, he can see her nod sheepishly. He sighs and sits up, mimicking her posture as she leans against the headboard.

“I just needed to make sure you were…” Vex trails off, the word hanging between them in the tense air. _Alive_. Percy instantly moves toward her and wraps his arms around her frame, pulling her against his chest gently. He runs his fingers through the ends of her hair and simply holds her for a long moment. Percy feels her go limp in his arms, all of the fight, no matter how little was there before, finally gone from her.

“I’m here, Vex’ahlia. I will _always_ be here,” he says, his voice stern. He kisses the top of her head, inhaling the flowery scent from whatever she washes in. When he pulls back, he pulls back enough to grip her chin and lift her head up to meet his gaze. “As long as you allow me, I will be by your side, my lady,” he whispers, voice softening as he leans forward to kiss her. It’s soft at first, lips chastely against her, but Vex catches his lip with her teeth as he tries to pull away. She deepens their kiss, hands gripping his waist as she grabs him, wanting nothing more in that moment than to be close to the man she loves.

Percy does finally pull back, and he breathes heavily, a small smile on his lips that is contagious, even in Vex’s current state. He reaches up to wipe tears that have fallen down her cheeks, even as they begin to dry. In that moment, he runs his fingers along her face, brushing the familiar features gently until he reaches her lips and moves his thumb along her kiss swollen bottom lip. Vex darts her tongue out and catches his thumb, pulls it into her mouth with the most innocent of eyes as Percy’s breath stops short. “Oh…” he trails off, and Vex sucks on his thumb for what seems longer than it actually is.

When he pulls his thumb away from her mouth, Vex crawls into his lap, her legs resting at his side. He runs his hands along her skin, pushing the silk nightgown she wears up and she shivers as the cold night air hits her. Percy’s hands follow the curves of her body, only stopping to trace random patterns into her back through the silk of her gown. After a beat, he bunches the fabric up in his hands and pulls it up, lifting it off of Vex’s body as she raises her arms to assist. Percy trails his fingers down her arms and to her breasts, delicately touching already hardened nipples. It’s enough that Vex shivers again and leans forward to kiss him again.

She kisses him until they’re both out of breath, chests heaving as they try to recover. They barely do before Percy lifts and drops her on the end of the bed. Vex’s quiet giggles are silenced as Percy kisses her knees and trails down her thighs, lightly nipping at the dewy skin. She sighs out happily as his lips lead him straight to her core. He inhales her familiar scent and Vex props herself up on her elbows to watch. Percy’s tongue dips into her, licking at her clit hungrily, like a man having his first drop of water after days of thirst. Vex moans out, falling back onto the bed from her position. He brings a hand up, gripping her thigh roughly long enough to leave red marks where his fingers are before he pulls back, much to Vex’s chagrin. She whines for him and Percy wastes no time in pressing a finger inside of her. Vex grips the sheets beneath her, her hips bucking up in order to chase the sensation. Percy adds another finger and then another, dipping in and out of her cunt faster and faster and Vex can only cry out in response. He watches her, eyes hungry as Vex’s body bends in response. He bends back down, lips wrapping around her clit and sucking, licking, touching her with his tongue in every way he can imagine. Vex reaches down, hands grabbing his shoulders. Her fingers dig deep into his pale skin as the orgasm builds and crests over, her long moan the only sound filling the room besides the sinful noises Percy’s mouth makes against her wet cunt.

Percy pulls his fingers away from her and props himself up, watching as Vex takes a deep breath and lifts her head to stare down at him. He licks his fingers clean of her and Vex licks her lips in response.

“Darling, come here,” she commands, and Percy nods instantly and crawls up her body, his lips kissing a line up her taut stomach. Once he’s settled between her legs, Vex wraps her arms around his body and pulls him in for a kiss. When he pulls back, she licks her lips again, tasting herself on her tongue. She smirks and her hands trail down his chest. Vex catches the bottom of his sleep shirt and pulls it over his head, Percy adjusting to help her pull it off. Her hands then go to the front of the trousers he wears, untying the laces. She reaches into his loose trousers and grabs his hardened cock, smirking when Percy lets loose a strangled moan.

“Are you trying to kill me, Vex’ahlia?” he asks, resting his forehead against hers as she squeezes her hand around him in response.

“Wouldn’t you rather it be me than anyone else?” she responds, raising an eyebrow. He chuckles in response, though it ends in a short whine when she pulls her hand away and the pressure is lost. Percy leans close and kisses her neck, biting and sucking at her skin hard enough that she’ll have a mark there in the morning. Vex slides her hands into his pants again, cupping his ass as she finally pushes his trousers down and off of his waist. He shuffles enough to get them off and kicks them aside.

When he’s undressed, Vex tightens her legs around his waist and takes advantage of his lack of strength to flip their positions. Beneath her, Percy huffs out and presses his hips forward, his cock red and swollen and hard against the folds of her cunt. “Would you like me to fuck you, Percival?” Vex questions, reaching up to hold his arms above his head.

“Since it seems that you have the upper hand, as per usual, yes, dear. Please do so, “ he says, a smile growing on his lips. Vex leans down and kisses him, lips brushing against his far too chaste for their current position. When she sits back up, she lifts her hips and reaches between them, taking hold of his cock once again. Percy moans out, the feel of her grip barely too much to handle at this point. Vex moves her hips and slowly lowers herself down onto his cock, taking him in with a hiss behind her teeth. “Gods…” Percy moans out, voice low and in the back of this throat.

Vex rolls her hips forward, meeting him every time he lifts his own to push into her. She braces her hands against his chest, fingers curling in his chest hair and pulling gently. Percy grips her waist in response and holds her tight, guiding each movement onto his cock. He can feel himself getting close to coming, his own arousal almost too much to handle. Percy ignores it, though, trying his best to hold on as long as he can for Vex’s sake.

He’s always wanted nothing more than to please her, and sex is no different.

Percy wraps an arm around her waist, pulling her close to him as he moves and sits up, taking Vex along with him. From this angle, he thrusts deeper into her and Vex cries out, leaning close enough to hide her face in the crook of his neck.

“Harder… Fuck, Percy, don’t stop,” she begs, teeth sinking into his skin and muffling her moans.

“Anything for you,” he mutters, doing exactly as she asks. Percy thrusts into her, legs braced on the bed as he does so. Vex reaches between them, fingers finding her clit. She rubs in time with each of Percy’s thrusts, moans broken and matching Percy’s grunts as he fucks her with earnest.

Vex comes first, Percy’s name on her tongue as she does so. Her body shakes, the white heat of the orgasm surging through her body. She reaches up and runs her fingers through his hair, still moving her hips in time with his thrusts. He leans forward and buries his face against her breasts, breath growing heavier as the tight walls of her cunt continue to envelop his cock. “Come, Percy,” Vex whispers against his ear, the hand that isn’t running through his hair gripping the back of his neck. He moans out, the noise muffled against her sweat-slick skin and comes inside of her.

“I love you,” she whispers again, and his cock twitches as he pulls out of her, growing soft already. Percy looks up at her, smiling shyly as he kisses her. He lets her pull from his grasp and lay back on the bed as he climbs to his feet and moves to the basin in the corner of the room. When he returns, he’s cleaned himself up and he kneels on the bed beside her. Percy runs the cool rag down her body, cleaning her of sweat and the mess between her legs. He kisses her navel and tosses the rag to the floor with their clothes, something to deal with in the morning.

Percy crawls back into the bed beside her and immediately pulls her back into his arms, his hands drifting in circles along her sides. Vex settles against him, a happy sigh coming from her as she does so.

“Thank you,” she whispers, and Percy hums in response, settling his chin on the top of her head. “For distracting me. Especially in my favorite way.” She laughs a bit but the way her grip on his arms tightens tells Percy that she is being far more serious than she lets on.

“It wasn’t just you that benefitted,” he replies, laughing along with her. When she grows silent, he kisses the top of her head. “Vex’ahlia?” he questions, and he shifts as she rises up to stare down at him.

“Thank you, Percival,” she repeats, leaning down to kiss his cheek.

When she settles back into his arms, he waits until her breathing evens out and he’s sure she’s asleep.

“Anything for you,” he repeats then, the same words from early. Still, the truest words he’s ever said in his life.


End file.
